I Can't Be Your Friend
by LoveMeSomeMattHardy
Summary: There's a new diva in WWE that catches The Viper's eye. But she may be out of reach. You have to read to find out the rest.
1. I Can't Be Your Friend

So I have this plan, for a multi-chapter RandyxOOC fic… we'll see how it turns out. Chapter one is below… I hope you like it! =)

Disclaimer: I do not own the lyrics to the song I Can't Be Your Friend, nor do I own anything related to or affiliated with WWE or Randy Orton. The character Shae Christianson, as well as the events in the story, are my only creations.

xoxoxoxoxo

**This might come as quite a shock  
But I've given it a lot of thought  
This thing that's come between us can't be ignored  
I've taken all I can  
This is where it's gotta end**  
'**Cause I can't be your friend anymore**

A jet black Corvette rolled to a stop in the driveway of a suburban St. Louis home. The car was driven by WWE Champion Randy Orton, and the WWE Divas Champion Shae Christianson sat in the passenger's seat. The two Missourians were just getting home from WWE's annual tour of Iraq to film the Tribute to the Troops special, and were on the verge of a well-deserved week-long break.

Randy parked the car, and killed the engine. The two wrestlers got out and moved to the back, where the trunk of the car was opened. Pulling the trunk open all the way, Randy reached in and grabbed Shae's bags to help her carry them in. He handed one to her, and they made their way up the driveway to the front door of the home. He moved to hand her the bag he'd carried, but then, thinking better of it, he set it down on the porch with a sigh. He'd been doing a lot of thinking about his friendship with Shae lately, and he knew he had to talk to her about what had been going through his head. The current state of things… something had to change. What better time than the present?

"Shae, listen… can we just talk for a minute?" The Legend Killer asked.

She looked at him skeptically, unsure of what this was about. "Umm. Sure. What's up Randy?"

"Sit with me," he said. The two of them moved over to a swing that hung from the porch overhang. Taking a seat, Randy leaned back in the swing and ran a hand over his face. "I really don't know how to tell you this…"

**And I can't be accused  
Of not being there for you  
How many nights have you shown up at my door?  
I hope you understand  
That this wasn't in my plans,  
But I can't be your friend anymore.**

"Randy… what's going on?" There was a highly concerned look on Shae's face. She didn't know what was coming, she didn't know what was going on. He was acting oddly, and she didn't know why. "Can't you just tell me? What's wrong?"

"That's just it. I don't know how to tell you… okay. Let me… let me put it like this. You and I have become great friends over the last few months, right?"

"Yeah…" Shae said, nodding slowly, not really understanding quite yet.

"And you remember about two months ago, when we were home for a week you were going through the whole thing with your ex, you came and stayed with me for a couple nights, until you felt like you were safe to go home again?"

Shae nodded again, still completely in the dark.

"I was glad to do that for you. And I don't think I've ever had a closer friend than you. Not even John Cena. But… it's complicated. My friendship with you, I just… I don't know if it can go on. I think… I think this is where it has to end, Shae."

"I'm… sorry?" Shae said, taken aback. "I don't think I follow… you don't want to be friends with me anymore? Have I done something wrong? Did I do something to upset you?" This didn't make sense. They worked together. They saw each other all the time. She hadn't done anything different. "Why didn't you just say… okay. Fine. We won't be friends anymore. I'll call Steph in the morning and have her work in a trade to move me to SmackDown…"

**And it's killing me to know you  
Without having a chance to hold you  
All I want to do is show you  
How I really feel inside.  
You can run to me  
You can laugh at me  
Or you can walk right out that door  
But I can't be your friend anymore.**

"No, Shae. That's not it. I don't want to stop being friends with you. I want to do the complete opposite! Don't you see? When I say this is where it's gotta end… I don't mean our friendship as a whole. I mean our friendship in terms of being 'just friends'. Traveling with you over the past months… it's been amazing, so much fun. I've gotten a chance to know you so much better, and see how beautiful of a person you are, both inside and out. I would have said something sooner, but… I didn't know how. I can't tell you how many times I've wanted to take you in my arms and just hold you close to me. I feel such a connection with you… like I've never felt before. Being 'just friends' with you is killing me. I want to be able to hold you, and love you, and show you how I really feel. I know this is coming out really fast. I know it sounds like a lot. But I just had to tell you. I won't fault you, however you react. I just… I couldn't keep it bottled up any longer."

He paused to take a breath, and try to gauge her reaction. He watched her with his piercing blue stare for a moment. The Viper's blue eyes weren't full of cold, grey malice as they usually were. That was replaced by caring, concern and most of all, worry. Worry that she would think less of him, fear that she wouldn't feel the same way.

**So, baby, now it's up to you:  
Do I win or do I lose?  
Will my heart fly or lie broken on the floor?  
Take me as I am  
'Cause I want to be your man  
Girl I can't be your friend anymore.**

When she didn't react after a moment he spoke again. "Shae, please. Just say…" But he was cut off when she raised her hand and placed it over his mouth. His blue eyes pierced her, wondering what that was all about.

"Randy, I… listen. There's… there's only one thing to say here…"

Randy waited with bated breath, waiting to hear what she had to say. He hoped and prayed that he had not totally embarrassed himself.

"…it's about time."

When he heard her say those words, Randy closed his eyes and exhaled softly as he smiled to himself. With a light shake of his head, he opened his eyes and smiled over at her. Without another word he reached over and pulled her into a tight hug, happy when he felt her hook her arms around him and hug him back. After a few moments, he pulled back from the hug and just stared down into her eyes.

**And it's killing me to know you  
Without having a chance to hold you  
All I want to do is show you  
How I really feel inside  
You can run to me  
You can laugh at me  
Or you can walk right out that door  
But I can't be just friends anymore.**

After a moment, Randy spoke. "We can't be just friends anymore." Then, he leaned down and gently kissed his best friend.

xoxoxoxoxo

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter… stay tuned for chapter two! =]


	2. Stealing Cinderella

So this one chapter is going to be really short… and it might not make sense… but I hope you like it. The idea actually came to me in a dream, so… yeah. Here goes nothing…

-

The next five months went spectacularly. Except for the fact that Randy and Shae had to keep their relationship a secret. Randy was in an on-screen relationship with Kelly, and of course they had to kayfabe it whenever there were fans around. There were very few people who knew about the relationship, and most of them were Randy and Shae's close friends. They hated to do it, but it was what had to be done. They had grown closer than ever before, and spent every spare moment they had together.

It was six eighteen in the morning, and Shea's black Impala was flying down the interstate toward Columbia. She and Randy had been at the Raw TV last night, and now they were on their way home for the week before they had to fly to Detroit on Saturday morning for the Over The Limit pay per view on Sunday night. Before going back to Randy's place in St. Louis, he and Shea were stopping to spend two nights with her family in Columbia. Shea's younger sister Dani was turning twenty-one, and she was going to surprise her. Plus, she wanted to be there for her birthday party tonight.

They had just passed a sign that said 'Columbia - 10 miles'. Randy glanced over at Shae, and saw her getting fidgety in the driver's seat. "You want me to drive, hun? I don't want you to jerk the steering wheel and send us into the ditch…"

Shae reached over and smacked him.

"Ow! What was that for?" he laughed.

"It's not funny!" she laughed, glancing over at him before looking back at the road. "I'm just so excited! My little sister is turning twenty one! I hope she's going to be surprised. I can't wait to see the look on her face!"

Randy smiled. "I'm sure she's going to love that you're visiting. And I'm looking forward to meeting your family, too," he said, reaching over and taking her hand. "But since we're going to be staying at your parents' house…"

"Randy. It's two days. I'm sure you'll live. Slow your roll, there, killer," she smirked.

"Two days is a long time…!"

Shae just laughed. Ten minutes later, they were rolling into a suburb of downtown Columbia. Not your typical cookie-cutter subdivision. After turning a few corners, she pulled into one of the driveways and parked the black Chevrolet. She got out, and met him at the front of the car. "Nervous, Randy?" she asked.

Randy shook his head. "Not at all." He was, but he wouldn't let her know.

She smiled at him, then started inside. Walking up the step to the door inside the garage leading into the house, she opened the door. Shae smiled to herself, the smell of bacon and eggs meeting her nose. "I see my mother is cooking already," Shae smiled, leading Randy into the kitchen."

"Oh, honey! You're here!" Kaye smiled, rushing over and hugging her daughter. "We're so glad you came!" she pulled back from the hug, and that's when she spotted the man standing behind her daughter. "And this must be the gentleman I've heard so much about," she said, beaming at him.

Shae laughed once, nervously. Nice, mom. Nice. That's like doing the 'You Can't See Me' backwards. "Mom, dad… this is Randy Orton. Randy, these are my parents, Kaye and Jim Christianson."

Randy shook each of their hands in turn. "Ma'am, sir," he nodded. "It's a pleasure to meet both of you," he said. "And thank you for letting us stay here, as well."

"Oh, honey, please, call me Kaye," Kaye said sweetly. "And it's no bother at all. You'll come to be like family before you know it," she smiled.

Just then, a sleepy looking figure ambled into the room. She had long brown hair tied up into a messy bun, and wire-rimmed glasses over bright green eyes. She was dressed in lime green sweatpants and a John Cena Chain Gang baby tee.

"Meet Dani," Shae muttered.

Randy watched his girlfriend's sister move about the kitchen. "…your sister's a Cena fan?" he asked, skeptically.

Shae smacked him again.

Dani took a glass from the cupboard and walked over to the refrigerator. She poured herself a glass of orange juice, and put the jug back in the refrigerator. The cool air from the fridge seemed to wake her up a bit, because that's when she noticed her sister standing near her. "Oh… oh my gosh! Shae!" she smiled, and hurried over to hug her sister. "When did you get here?"

"This morning. Just now, actually. Wanted it to be a surprise," she grinned. "Happy birthday!"

Dani laughed. "I'm so glad you're here! Oh, and you brought someone with you…" she grinned. Haha. Sisters.

"Randy, this is my sister, Dani," Shae smirked. "Dani, this is Randy Orton."

"Pleasure to meet you," Randy winked. "And happy birthday."

Dani flushed red. It took her a few moments, but then she snapped back to reality. "Thanks," she smiled, still blushing furiously. Finally, she seemed to regain composure. "Oh! You guys are gonna be here for the party tonight too, right? Sis, I need you help me pick out what I'm going to wear…"

"Okay," Shae laughed. "Let's go look…"

"Hey! Hey," Kaye said, calming her two daughters down. "There's plenty of time for that. But right now, breakfast is almost done," she said. "Dani, you set the table. Shae, you and Randy bring your bags in and take them upstairs," Kaye said.

"Yes, mom," the girls both laughed.

Randy and Shae went out to the car and grabbed their bags, then brought them inside and Shae led the way up to her room. It was exactly the way she'd remembered it, posters and all. Musicians, athletes, historical figures; the typical teenage room. She walked in and put the duffel bag on the bed, then sat down next to it.

Randy put the bag down next to hers, and then glanced around once more. "Nice room," he said. "Very nicely decorated," he added, his eyes drifting to an autographed, framed picture of her and Kenny Chesney that was sitting on the bedside table.

"I was seventeen," she laughed, when she saw where he was looking. "That was the last concert I went to before I left for school," she said. She stood, and picked up the picture. She looked at it for a moment before setting it down again. Then, she turned to him.

"You were beautiful," he said, admiring the picture before looking at her. "Of course, you're even more so now," he added in a slightly softer voice. He leaned down and kissed her softly.

"Aww, aren't you a sweet-talker?" she smiled before returning the kiss. She felt his arms wrap around her and pull her closer to him as the emotions between them intensified.

But then they were both snapped back to the present as they heard her mom calling up the stairs. "Breakfast!"

Shae laughed. "Come on, I'm hungry."

"I am too… but not for food," he flirted, a cocky smirk on his face.

Shae smacked him a third time and flashed a smirk of her own before turning on her heel and leaving the room to go downstairs.

**I came to see her dad for a sit down man to man**  
**It wasn't any secret I'd be asking for her hand**  
**I guess that's why he left me waiting in the living room by myself**  
**With at least a dozen pictures of her sitting on a shelf**

After the five of them - Shae, Randy, Dani, Kaye and Jim - had shared a delicious breakfast, Randy helped the couple's two daughters wash the dishes and clean up the kitchen. Kaye had left to go to town, and Jim was outside putting the finishing touches on setting up for the party. Shae and Dani, as was planned, had disappeared upstairs to sort through Dani's closet, and that left Randy downstairs to fend for himself to find something to do. He decided to walk about the house, to see what he could find. After a minute, he found himself in a formal sitting room, with two pouf chairs on either side of a small table against one wall, and a fireplace between two bookshelves against another. Moving over to the bookshelves, he saw that many of the shelves were filled with pictures. Pictures from when Shae was growing up.

**She was playing Cinderella**  
**She was riding her first bike**  
**Bouncing on the bed and looking for a pillow fight**  
**Running through the sprinkler with a big Popsicle grin**  
**Dancing with her dad, looking up at him**  
**In her eyes I'm Prince Charming**  
**But to him I'm just some fella**  
**Riding in and stealing Cinderella**

In the first picture he saw, she looked to be about six. The little girl was dressed up in a big poofy dress, had a tiara that looked to be too big for her head, and her tiny feet were slid into a pair of women's shoes. Randy could picture a six year old Shae, dressed up like that, prancing around like a princess in her castle.

The next picture was of Shae and Dani, evidently during the summer, playing on the Slip and Slide. Another picture in the same frame was of the two girls on an amusement park merry-go-round, each clutching an ice cream cone, faces and hands coated in the melting substances.

The third picture was of the girl when she was older. The photo looked to be from some sort of party, perhaps a wedding or something, because the people in the photo were dressed formally. Shea was sharing a dance with her father, and she was smiling up at him. One look at the picture, and Randy could clearly see the love the father held for his daughter. Jim hadn't said much to Randy since they'd arrived this morning, and he felt a little bit guilty. He knew he was going to have to prove himself to Shae's father, he knew he was going to have to earn his respect and approval.

**I leaned in towards those pictures to get a better look at one**  
**When I heard a voice behind me say, "Now, ain't she something, son?"**  
**I said "Yeah, she's quite a woman…"**  
**And he just stared at me**  
**Then I realized that in his eyes she would always be**

Randy stepped closer to the shelves to look at the rest of the pictures. There were photos from all phases of her life, and as he looked them over it was clear to Randy how she'd become the beautiful person she was today. She'd clearly had an amazingly wonderful childhood, and grown up in a warm, loving family that had most certainly influenced and shaped her personality. He was looking at a picture of Shae from her high school graduation when he heard a voice behind him.

"She's really something, isn't she?" the male voice asked.

Randy instantly recognized the voice as Jim, Shae's father. He must have come inside, and found Randy in here looking at the photos. Suddenly, Randy felt as if he'd invaded some sort of veil of privacy. "Yeah," he said, nodding as he glanced at the pictures one last time. "Yeah, she's an amazing woman," he said, turning to face Jim. Jim looked at him, as if trying to comprehend how he could speak of his daughter as a woman. A thoughtful, reflective look came to his eye as he turned and looked at the pictures himself.

"She really loves you, you know," he said.

Randy just nodded. "I know, sir," he said. "And I love her too. With every beat of my heart."

Jim stared at him for a moment, as if assessing if he truly meant what he had just said. He hoped he did. He'd seen his daughter hurt too many times before. He didn't think he could take it to see it happen to her again, especially not when she looked happier than she had in her entire life.

**Playing Cinderella**  
**Riding her first bike**  
**Bouncing on the bed and looking for a pillow fight**  
**Running through the sprinkler with a big popsicle grin**  
**Dancing with her dad, looking up at him**  
**In her eyes I'm Prince Charming**  
**But to him I'm just some fella**  
**Riding in and stealing Cinderella**

**He slapped me on the shoulder**  
**Then he called her in the room**  
**When she threw her arms around him**  
**That's when I could see it too**

A few moments later, they heard the girls come down into the kitchen. They were chattering away, trying to decide what they wanted to have for lunch. Dani was rummaging through the cupboards and refrigerator, trying to find something to eat, while Shae was looking around the floor level of the house for Randy. Finally, she found them in the sitting room. She was a bit nervous when she found them in the small room, just the two of them, her father and her boyfriend, but brushed it off. "Oh, there you are," she smiled. "Dad! I didn't give you a hug before! I've missed you," she said, hurrying over to her father and hugging him tightly. "I'm so glad I could come home…"

"We're all glad you could be here," Shae's father told her. "We're all glad you both could be here."

**Playing Cinderella  
Riding her first bike****  
Bouncing on the bed and looking for a pillow fight****  
Running through the sprinkler with a big popsicle grin****  
Dancing with her dad, looking up at him****  
If he gives me a hard time****  
I can't blame the fella****  
I'm the one who's stealing Cinderella**

-

So there you have it. Chapter two. I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter three is in the works. Please review, thanks. =)


	3. The Birthday Party

((So this might not exactly make sense in the grand scheme of the story, or in the long run, but I wanted to write the birthday party scene. =]))

**The Birthday Party**

At six PM that night, the party for Dani's birthday was in full swing. The music was playing, the food was served, and a good time was being had by all. Shae had introduced Randy to many of her family and friends, and everyone was very nice. He had no problem making conversation with anyone, and was extremely relieved that the conversation about pro wrestillng was readily avoided. Much of the conversation revolved around music, movies, sports... you know, small talk.

Randy was standing beside Shae on the porch, they were talking to some friends about the latest NASCAR Sprint Cup series race. While Shae was talking animatedly about how her favorite driver, Jimmie Johnson, had won two days previous, Randy felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Text message. Reading the message, Randy glanced at Dani in the pool with her friends, then glanced over at Shae. "Come on... I have to show you something..." he said, leaning down to speak softly in her ear. He took her hand, and led the way inside. They walked through the house and the kitchen, out the door into the garage. "Your sister's birthday present from me is here," he said, motioning to the black and silver Mustang that had pulled into the driveway. The car stopped, and the engine quit. A moment later, World Heavyweight Champion John Cena stepped out of the driver's side. "Hey, Randy. Hey, Shae. So where's the birthday girl?"

"Randy... Shae is going to straight mark out, you know that right? I hope you warned him..." Shae grinned. She hugged John when he walked up to them. "Hey John. She's out back... C'mon, you can wait in the kitchen. Everybody's in the back yard, I'll go get Dani." She led the way inside, and left Randy and John in the kitchen as she walked out back and over to the pool. "Hey, Dani," she said, "Can you come with me for a second? I need you to take a look at something for me..."

"Uhh, yeah, sure," Dani shrugged. "I'll be right back guys," she said to her friends, then swam over to the edge and climbed out of the pool. Picking up a beach towel off the table, she wrapped it around her and tucked it in on the side. "Where are we going?" she asked Shae, as they walked up onto the porch.

"Shush," she said, opening the door for her sister. "Now close your eyes," she said, covering her sister's eyes with her hand. "Follow me..." Leading the way into the kitchen, she smirked at John and Randy. "Happy Birthday, Dani..." Randy said, and Shae uncovered her eyes.

"You guys, what the...?" Dani looked around, and that's when she spotted John sitting at the table.

"Happy birthday, Dani," he said, standing and shaking her head.

"You... you... you're John... John Cena."

"That I am."

"And... and you're in my kitchen..."

Shae buried her face in her hands. She loved her sister to death, but she was so embarassed. Randy just smirked, and John gave a laugh. "Is that a problem?" he chuckled. "Come on, I bet the birthday girl wants a hug?" he said, holding his arms out.

"Yeah!" Dani laughed. She gave him a big ol' bear hug. Total mark, but... not. "Oh! Umm... can I get a picture with you? And will you sign some stuff for me? Please?"

John laughed again. Funny girl, she was. "Yeah, sure, no problem..."

Fourty minutes later, after Dani had quit freaking out over John Cena and had gotten some autographs and pictures and stuff for her birthday, the three WWE stars decided they were gonna go out for a while. The Champ chatted idly with Dani while Randy and Shae got changed, and then they bid farewell to the rest of the party.

"John, I can't believe you were flirting with my sister," Shae said, a tad of a joking tone in her voice.

"I was not flirting with her..."

Shae smacked him. "You so were!" she said, climbing in the back seat.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"Don't worry about it, man," Randy said. "Happens to me all the time."

Later that night, around two am, Randy and Shae got back home. They quietly snuck inside and made their way upstairs. After she took her makeup off and changed out of her clothes and into her pajamas, Shae slid under the covers next to him. She reached over and switched the side lamp off, and just as she was settling down to get some sleep she felt a pair of arms slip around her waist. His warm breath hit the back of her neck, and Shae's eyes slid closed.

"Randy..." Shae said, trying to fight the emotions that were creeping into her psyche.

"Love you, baby..." he murmured, nuzzling his head next to hers. She could feel his lips making butterfly contact with her shoulder as he spoke.

"Randy... remember where we are..." she said. There was a sort of pain in her voice when she spoke.

"Right. Two days..." he said, a soft sigh emitting from within him. He uncoiled his arms and moved back to his side of the bed, lying on his back and staring at the ceiling.

"Aww, poor baby," Shae cooed. "That doesn't mean we still can't snuggle," she smiled at him. She rolled over to lay next to him, her head resting on his chest and her arm draped across his stomach as she drifted off to sleep.

((Chapter three. "The Birthday Party". There you have it. =] Hope you enjoyed it! Chapter four on the way...))


End file.
